


Won't you listen to the man who's loving you?

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Series: There's a reason for all those love songs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fiona Gallagher (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, post-series 4, svetlana (mentioned) - Freeform, trigger warning: panic attack, yevgeny milkovich (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey discovers during one of Ian's panic attacks that Ian calms down a lot quicker if Mickey sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you listen to the man who's loving you?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Listen To The Man by George Ezra  
> I have found that the best way for me to get out of a panic attack is singing, who knew?

Mickey wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of quiet sobs.

He sits up quickly, hands searching the bed to find the source of the cries. "Ian?" he calls quietly.

A sniffle from the floor is all he gets in reply. Mickey climbs out of bed, pulling a blanket along with him.

Ian's curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, head tucked between his shaking arms.

Mickey gently sits down beside him, wrapping the blanket and his arm over Ian's shoulders. "Ian?" Mickey says again, pulling him close.

Ian lifts his head and looks over at Mickey helplessly, tears running down his face. "He's...not...crying." Ian tells Mickey in a thick voice, gasping for air.

"Who?" Mickey asks, looking around the room for any hint as to what Ian was talking about.

Ian pulls away from Mickey, tucking his head back in-between his arms. "Yevgeny." Ian mumbles just loud enough to hear.

Mickey stares down silently at his boyfriend for a moment, confused, then it hits him.

"Yev's staying with Svet tonight, remember? He's not here tonight." Mickey says carefully. Ian lets out a loud sob and Mickey pulls him back into his arms.

"He'll be back later today, and then we've got him all weekend." Mickey assures him.

Ian continues to cry, quieter now, which always scares Mickey the most.

He racks his brain for the tips Ian's doctor and therapist had given about panic attacks, even though he had scoffed at them at the time.

Only one piece of advice pops into his head;

Fiona had once told him that whenever Ian had a nightmare when he was a kid, the only way he'd go back to sleep is when she sang to him.

Mickey bites his lip and then figures he might as well give it a shot. He clearly his throat and starts to sing, barely above a whisper and slightly off-key.

_I feel your head resting heavy on your single bed, I wanna hear all about it, get it all off your chest._

_I feel the tears and you're not alone, when I hold you well I won't let go._

_Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?_

_We're so young boy, and you know...._

_You don't have to be there babe, you don't have to be scared babe._

_You don't need a plan, of what you want to do. Won't you listen to the man that's loving you?_

Ian unfolds slowly and leans his head on Mickey's chest, still shaking and sniffling but he's no longer crying.

Mickey takes this as a good sign and keeps singing, his face burning slightly in the pitch black room.

_Your world keeps spinning and you can't jump off._

_But I will catch you if you fall, I can't tell you enough._

_I hate to hear that you're feeling low, I hate to hear that you won't come home._

_Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?_

_We're so young boy and you know..._

_Y_ _ou don't have to be there babe, you don't have to be scared babe._

_You don't need a plan, of what you want to do. Won't you listen to the man that's loving you?_

Ian starts snoring lightly into Mickey's neck as Mickey finishes the song. Mickey silently thanks Fiona as he wraps one arm around Ian's waist and the other under his bent legs.

"We're gonna be okay," he whispers to Ian as he carries him to his side of the bed, pulling the comforter up.

Mickey can't help but smile as Ian instantly rolls closer to Mickey's side of the bed, pulling most of the comforter with him. "even if you are a total blanket hog."

The end.


End file.
